


Дельфийский оракул [art]

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Family Drama, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, Time Turner (Harry Potter), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Голоса ушедших богов
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Дельфийский оракул [art]

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: божественное.  
> Родители как боги для своих детей

[**Открыть в полном размере**](https://funkyimg.com/i/3bmp8.jpg)


End file.
